


Oh, Wonderful.

by Kettle_Fish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Injury, Looking After One Another, M/M, bridal carry, ratchet do be lowkey crushing tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettle_Fish/pseuds/Kettle_Fish
Summary: Our intrepid heroes are in yet another scrape, and Ratchet's been inconvenienced. He has trouble asking for help, but lucky for him Drift doesn't like to listen much anyway.More old writing that I am gonna post. I think I'll start posting my backlog now, since doing it the first time wasn't so scary after all haha.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Oh, Wonderful.

Pain shot through Ratchet’s plating. The delicate sensors in his leg screaming in protest. He grunted and shifted his weight to his right foot, shuffling away from the crashing and shouting behind him. He grunted as he felt his ankle joint roll and pop out of place. Something fragile, and probably hard to fix, crunched between the gears. 

Absolutely wonderful. 

Ratchet reached the mouth of the natural rock cave and collapsed to the ground. He kicked his injured pede forward into the dirt and eyed it critically. 

Sparks shot out of the joints, stinging the air with the rancid smell of burned energon. With practised ease, he scanned through his HUD warnings, evaluating and then dismissing each one. His pede was shot. Literally and figuratively. They'd managed to get a direct hit on the shocks to his main ankle joint, effectively crippling his left leg. 

Ratchet cursed and ran a scuffed hand down his faceplate, dragging at the soft metal. Dammit. 

The medic sent a quick and dirty code patch to his HUD, ruthlessly blocking the sensors within his leg with no hesitation. He watched as his vision slowly lost its emergency red tinge at the corners and returned to normal. The medic leaned back against the cave wall with a thump, hitting the back of his helm against the smooth hard rock. He groaned and offlined his optics. 

"Ratchet?" 

Ratchet bolted back into a crouch shuffling into the shadows, blaster drawn and aimed at the cave mouth in less than a second, "Who's there?!"

The dark stone of the cave opened into a jagged circle of light at the mouth. The silhouette of a mech stepped into the opening, pointy and sharp but with his arms raised placatingly. "Take it easy, it's just me." 

The figure stepped forward into the cave itself, movements slow and deliberate. A tentative EM field reached out politely to the doctor's own tightly withdrawn field, brushing lightly at the edges. 

The barrel of Ratchet's gun dipped down as he breathed a small sigh of relief. "Drift."  
He grunted again and sat back down, unfurling his injured leg from beneath him, hissing as sparks shot up and stung his undercarriage. 

Drift's optics widened, "Oh Primus, you're hurt!" He moved towards the older mech, and knelt in front of him. The swordsmech looked up, concern tugging at his field. "Ratch, we need to get you back to the ship!" 

Ratchet huffed and rolled his optics, deliberately ignoring the heat on his faceplates. "Nah kid, I was planning on staying here. Might make a nice little holiday home for the summer too. Got any decorating tips?"

Drift pouted, and by the pit of that didn't do funny things to Ratchet's spark, then pushed himself up to stand. The hilt of his sheathed great sword just barely brushing the roof of the cave. "C'mon Ratch’, don't be an aft. Can you walk?"

Ratchet nodded and placed a hand on the wall beside him, levering himself up until he wobbled in place. He took a step, and cringed at the unholy screech of metal on metal as his broken armour scraped past itself. 

Drift cringed too, sensitive finals trembling at the sound. "STOP! Stop, stop. Okay, new plan. One that doesn't involve you getting us caught."

"It's fine." Ratchet shook his head, despite the worry curling in his tanks. The last thing he wanted was Drift of all mecha worrying over him. Please, couldn't Primus just leave him in his misery alone? He looked down at the ground, glaring at the scuffed dirt.  
"I can make my own way back to the ship. I'm hurt, not offlined you know." 

"Ratchet-"

"Kid! Just leave it!" He snapped, folding his arms over his chassis. "I'm fine, just a... dislocated joint. Not a problem. Really."

Drift growled, stepping towards the medic, "You can't just-"

"Actually, I can" Ratchet spun as far as he could on his injured leg, turning away from Drift. He sniffed haughtily, "I'm the medic, and I say it's not as bad as it looks." 

Between them, the sparking red and white leg burst into flame. 

Ratchet offlined his optics, deliberately ignoring his fiery pede and the disapproving face of swordsmech in front of him. 

"...Fine." Drift sighed. Reaching down, he shifted the scabbards at his hips backwards, jostling them to make more room on his front. "If you're going to act like a sparkling, then I'll treat you like one." 

Ratchet barely had time to online his optics with a confused click before he was suddenly lifted up into the air. A slender hand curled around his waist, whilst another hand cradled his knee joints to hold him securely against a smooth and warm chassis. Ratchet gasped with the sudden movement and felt his vents catch as he found himself within an inch of Drift's face. 

The swordsmech looked down at the shocked medic with a wicked grin, soft light from the cave's entrance framing his face.

Wow, okay. Ratchet thought. Not the worst view in the world.

But then Drift started to move

With a startled yelp from Ratchet, Drift propelled the two of them out of the cave at a sprint, dashing out into the firefight outside. 

Ratchet groaned and cursed all the deities he could think of, even some he made up. He Reached up and dug his fingers into Drift's neckpiece as they ran. Dodging and weaving through the barrage of heavy fire. 

Drift gripped him tighter and ran past enemies on either side. He grunted and ducked under an overhang, the roof of which exploded into flame as a stray bullet missed its mark. 

With a series of quick clicks, Ratchet unsheathed his own blaster and pushed himself up in Drift's arms, scanning over the swordsmech’s shoulders. Leveling his arm over Drift's shoulder pauldron, he fired off towards the shadows behind them. 

As one of the enemies fell it raised an arm and fired into the air. A ball of light arced up and over into the rock above them. With a crack the overhang separated from the arch and fell. Drift threw the both of them forwards as several hundred tonnes of rock made it's new home in the dirt behind them. An enormous cloud of dust rose up from the impact, filling the air all around them.

From the clouds of sand and dust, Drift emerged, white plating glistening (if a little dusty) in the sun. Ratchet sat cradled against the swordsmech's chest, one arm slung over Drift's shoulders and the other holding aloft a blaster, wisps of smoke still curling away from the barrel. 

Ratchet turned his head and scowled at Drift, a furious heat rising into his cheek plates. "Never do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> haha bridal carry goes brr


End file.
